Saving the Future
by James dark war
Summary: A pony in the future returns to the point when Nightmare Moon returns and warns the elements and the two princess's about their fate in the future where they must seek out an ancient creator who is the last of his kind unknown to the creator where they must team up and help stop what might end the future and stop the one who is doing all this. Comments are welcome thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Saving the future**

**chapter 1**

Equestria lays in ruins as the world are against each other deep underground in the ruin town of Ponyville a females voice could be heard on a computer door

"File name : Prince Free Moon

Occupation : Classified

Mother : Classified

Birth : Classified

Status : Classified

Assess granted welcome Prince Free Moon".

As the prince Free Moon walked in he was a Alicorn with deep navy colour with ice blue mane and tail he was in a huge room with other ponies walking around in white coats and there was two huge poles.

"Prince we must hurry the world might end soon here is your friend AI" a unicorn pony handed him a silver little box "and here is the thing you know what to do stop this war before it began and that is right at the time of when you know who came back" he handed him a brown old looking box with a padlock on it.

"Yes I do okay let get going" said the prince as he stepped inside the middle.

"Good luck prince this is the last time we will see you again" a pony said and saluted as the prince was engulfed by a bright light.

**Out side Ponyville the night on Luna return**

As the prince appeared out of the light and as he looked around he saw the town ahead of him just then he pulled out the little silver box "AI friend are you there".

A light blue pony came up "yes prince I am still here what do you need".

"Tell me where we are and where I need to go please" he said placing the box down on a log while looking himself over from his head to the back part of his body but has he touched his wing he screamed in pain a little bit.

"Prince are you okay" shouted a worry AI.

"Yes Linda I am it just my scared wings" he gained his energy back and sat down.

"We are currently out side Ponyville before it became known as Ruins Of Ponyville and this is the night that you know who will come back we are currently five thousand years back in the past we should start heading north east to the ruin castle of the royal sisters even though they aren't there in our time line but this is the past" the prince got up and place Linda in a pouch and started running to the castle.

...

Three hours later the prince arrived just in time and bashed through the door as he saw all the ponies in the room looking at him as he saw the one pony but kept to him self "Who are you" said Princess Celestia.

"Okay my name is" he was interrupted by a voice as it was Linda as he pulled her out "this is my AI she is my friend".

"What do you think you are doing I know you where told to get to Princess Celestia but you where about to breach Protocol" Linda said in a firm strict voice.

"Okay then over ride Classified PFM and tell them every thing I want them to help me out" he said to her in a stricter voice.

"Access granted" she said and made a huge screen "please do not be alarmed we are from the future and we need your help in three thousand years the world is plunged into a war the cause of the start is still unknown to this time but the ponies tried to restore peace but sadly there was an ancient thing the most powerful thing than anything you can think off but before the war you all where killed and Luna left her son him" Linda pointed to Prince Free Moon "he wanted to bring peace back but then we found something that the enemy had tricked this ancient thing into we where the enemy and wanted to steel this thing so we made a plan to go back into the past and meet this thing first before the enemy had a chance and it would stop the war from starting but sadly this is only a one way trip so we are stuck here forever now" she was finishing of the pictures she was showing them.

"I find this too much to take in but yet the evidence are strong but still I am willing to accept it and help prevent this war" Luna said as the other agreed to it as well.

"Thank you so much you might find it weird to have a son living with you but still and we can start tomorrow" as they agreed to it that this is the best idea.

As they where heading their way back to Ponyville Luna saw her now found out son was in pain "are you okay".

"Yes you see during the war my wings where badly hurt in a way I will never use them so they cause me pain for the rest of my life they will never heal up again Linda tell her" he looked at the silver box.

"Your son did so much to help peace out but even then immortals can still be killed his wing where so badly damaged that if he try to use them he could die from the pain so the only way to stop that is for him to stop using them" Linda said as they where on the road.

"So this war I take it was fighting the world as you said" Twilight asked out of mind.

"Yes many cities and town became ruins like these ones the ruin town of Ponyville, the ruin town of Manhattan and the worse one is the ruin city of Canterlot we had to live underground from now on on the surface became un-safe to live" they saw Ponyville coming into view.

"I will stay here as it might seem strange to you citizen that me another alicorn turns up out of the wind" as he got out and waved them off as he started his slow walk to the town "Linda what do you think of our chances of successes".

"I calculate a 80% chances of a successes of preventing a war form starting do you think the enemy who tricked the ancient creator would be there" said Linda to Prince Free Moon as he stopped at a bench.

"I don't know but we will meet up with my mum at her palace in the morning I think it is best to get some rest for now" as he laid his head down for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the morning rose Prince Free Moon was walking to the point where he saw his mum and her few army as they where ready to move as they agreed Twilight and her friends had came along as well as they where walking through the everfree forest "Okay so what are we expecting" as Celestia asked.

"Well we haven't really know them but they are meant to be the most wises and advanced race through out the galaxy that really all we know about them" as they walked over a river "there it is" he pointed to a huge silver door that was well hidden in a small cave .

As they came closer "Wow these ancient ones letter are the same as us look Temple of the ancients of old life's" as Twilight read out.

As the guards pushed open the door as it shown a long corridor but they saw this white thing twirling around "It seems like a portal or some sort we should all go through it the same time" said Celestia as they all and the guards ran through it as it had taken them to this huge place as the saw a ball in the centre and there where four orange beams hitting it "Look" Applejack pointed it was a triangle with words as Twilight read it out loud "We the humans had found our true path we are to be the guardians of the heavens" as it shown a two leg creature "the guards of the Humans are the Knights" it shown a armoured thing and a thing on four legs with armour and a little thing with two little round things "then all other life are the main army of all living things" it shown Horse, eagle, dragoon and a pony but also an alicorn.

"What but how who are these humans" they where all confused as the walked on but was stopped by a ball of lights

The light spoken "Please I saw the future I am sorry for your lost ones I am the librarian of this place the enemy the one that will trick the human is in here they are not far the building security has been activated be careful they will attack you only you all must stop what is now been set in motion to end the galaxy fate and ending all life as we know hurry now the enemy would get to the ancient one first good luck turn off these beams to get to him" as the light faded away.

"What now wait what would attack us and what do you mean" as Celestia and the other tried to asked but it was too late.

As they started to move out they could hear screaming but they ignored it and carried on they turned around the corner they just got glimpse of an armour thing screaming as it was holding a pony with a sword in it and dropping the body to the ground as it turned to the group of pony as the armour open up as they saw a skull on fire as it screamed at them before disappearing "what was that thing" as Celestia said while running to the pony body.

"That must be the Knight thing and it can telaport and this pony" they saw clearly he was dead.

"I don't know but we must keep moving but stick together" as they moved and came to a pillar as it had the orange beam coming out them and splitting into two orange beams hitting the ball in the middle and what appeared to them was a control panel as Celestia place her hoof on the panel the orange beam was gone as that was the two beams only the other two which was on the other side of the huge room but they saw the same twirly thing as they braced and gone through it.

As they came through the portal they saw dead bodies around and saw word "those who dear to interrupt the humans path to the heavens their life would end by the hands of the Knights so turn back" as they where determine to carry on as they walked on the saw the same looking pillar with the same thing as they got near a small round thing pop up in the air as it then open the twirl thing as these small creator on four legs wearing armour came out of them as there where five of them "Quickly take them down" shouted a pony guard as they open fire with magic bolts.

As they hit all five of them ten more came out of the portal "What again" as they fired magic bolts as the armour things where charging firing some sort of red things but all ten of them where hit as they exploded while the guards where breathing heavily they saw 15 more came out and four of those Knights things.

"Hit that little thing that is like a responder that what bring them here take it down" as they all got right in amongst into each other but the four Knights where not attacking the guards but they where going for Princess Celestia and princess Luna and Twilight and Prince Free Moon while the little four leg things where keeping the guards busy.

"Twilight stay behind us and the rest of you as well" Celestia and Luna and Free Moon draw swords as only three Knights came charging to them as Twilight and her friends wondered where did the fourth go just then they heard the fourth appeared behind them as the girls moved out the way.

As Twilight hit it with a magic bolt as it just hit him as it did nothing too him as he was about to drew his sword Rainbow Dash hits him in the head causing him to stumble back a little "Fluttershy push that panel" Twilight shouted.

As Fluttershy looked and moved with out any of the enemy knowing as she placed her hoof on it as the orange beam was gone as Knights stopped and saw the little thing was hit and exploded as they all telaported away and the four legged armour things ran away.

"Mm they retreaded" as they all looked around and saw a portal open up and they rushed through it.

They came to a platform where it was close to the huge ball and they saw they where surrounded by Knights, the four leg armour things and those little things in the air as they where getting close but was stopped as the ball opened and this huge two legged creator came out as it had armour on it covering ever part of its body.

"my own Knights, Floater and Climbers" as it was a males voice as he moved his hand as it glowed and the Knights and the other all stopped and bowed "the inferior life has clearly forgotten their masters" he was interrupted.

"Who are you calling inferior" as Rainbow Dash was angry at that comment.

"Silence" as he moved his hand and has he picked up the six girls and Celestia and Luna and Free Moon while holding all the guards down to the ground as they all tried get out of the grip but couldn't "there is no point I have cut out your magic the librarian told you to free me Knight any more around" as the knight spoken something in his ear "Ah so there are two type of ponies so I guess your the good ones ha and yet you have forgotten about us your masters the ones who have taken care of all life" he looked at them.

Just then a ball of light came back "Enough Heritage these ponies are the good ones they want your help as well".

"And yet this one" he pulled Free Moon closer to him "isn't from this time line so why did he jump time lines and also all three of them and something I can't put my mind on" as he pulled Luna and Celestia close to him where Free Moon was "Thinks that Alicorns are wise".

"No they don't Heritage they are the only ones left please let them go" as the librarian said to him.

"And why they have stolen our most prize thing to us Humans" as he pulled something out of Free Moon bag as it was a a golden key "so why do you show them pity and mercy if they have taken this from their masters and this pony" as he lowered the three Alicorns back to the same spot and Brought Rainbow Dash closer " this one Dears to threatening me and her friend tell me one good reason why I shouldn't let my Knights take care of them Librarian" as he looked at the ball.

"Because your the last" shouted the librarian.

"What do you mean I am the last" he looked at the Librarian.

"I saw the future and in that I saw death, war, hurt and then silence nothing not one life so I went to the future and gave the science ponies a mind that can tell them how to create a time travel and I also gave them that golden key so you can stop the weapon from killing the galaxy so please put them down" as the librarian stopped.

As there was a few min of salience until the ponies where lowered to the ground and the pony guards where let go as the human hands where clinched together and the ponies saw the ball thing behind him was being crushed "Ancient one what are you doing" shouted the librarian.

As the ball was then flung to some place that no pony could tell as he lowered to the ground "I am sorry my name is High Heritage".

"What are you" Ask Celestia as she was confused from the whole thing.

"Let me show you" as he moved his hand and the room was in darkness but little planets where seen "This is my home planet called Earth" as he pointed to the little green and blue one "Us humans when we thought it was our destiny to explore the galaxy we had take our first in the space above then we had done so much that we had learn that we humans where meant to be the guardian of all this so we did we made the Knights to be our guards they had prove to be the best fighter on the field as their battle plan are to out number their enemy but what I don't get is how we lost a war we thought we where winning" he looked around seeing his army still bowing.

"Mm that key might hold the answer" as he moved his left hand and it was as if they where all in this different room which was more darker "Give me the key" as Free Moon handed him the golden key "this hold all of our archives right to the last date" as he placed the key in this small thing and a blue screen was show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**the Log of Archives**

And the blue screen was on and the same creator thing on the screen was there "High Heritage if you are watching this" as it was a female voice "listen we lost the infection thing is winning" as she screamed a little and holding her stomach "it got me but listen you are now the last of us the Humans" as she screamed a little more "the pain is really sore but you are the last you must end this war kill the infection listen the weapon we have is on ALPHA 12 all of the infection are on this planet where I just said is the weapon I am placing on stand by until you have awaken" as it sounded like she was crying " but save the galaxy don't destroy the Galaxy you can fire the weapon without killing the galaxy the librarian should know she will let you know when you come to ALPHA 12 your army stuff the ships, weapons and other things are buried on the temple the site is BRAVO 145 that all there is now but if you are still alive just live on please oh the pain remember you asked me how it feels well it feels terrible like something is eating away at you from the inside so goodbye me love" as they saw her placing a silver thing to her head "I love you" was all she said and a loud bang was heard and they saw her falling to the ground and was not moving the screen went blank.

"Why how could we lose" he shouted as the screen shown date "a log play" he said as the screen started saying things.

"Human war was going so well but then when human placed High Heritage to sleep for unknown reason but the truth was we where losing the war after High Heritage was placed to sleep Earth fell the last of the human keep the weapon safe but they fell the weapon was placed on a standby but the min High Heritage wakes up the weapon will start the firing process the enemy known as the infection would consume all life in the galaxy the weapon will deprive it of it source and then killing it but the Galaxy would be sacrifice but all though life on all the planet would die but another life would begin all this is called restart lifer some old life would be back but would not remember anything from their past the weapon is on a planet which is always known as ALPH 12 no one knows what to it extents the humans to call the planet that name. As the log ended.

"So we where losing from the begging but why didn't they tell us the THRUTH" he slammed his fist on a near by table.

"Please High Heritage there will be time but we must stop the weapon" the librarian said in a calming voice to him.

"Why the weapon was build to kill the infection food living things in the galaxy so why should I stop it" he said looking at the table her slammed onto.

"All life has the right to live on we fired the weapon once and we made a promise to never do it again look at them they are still young still learning out there to find their place amongst us " Librarian said as he looked at the ponies through his helmet.

"Yes of course your right we can still use the weapon but in a different way but the weapon would be in it's first stage okay lets get my army things first then the weapon you ponies should stay here on this planet from now we human guardians thank you" he bowed his head a little bit.

"No wait we will help you" said Celestia in a quick hast.

"No it is way to dangers for you lifes to be in this" he said in a strict voice.

"But listen we want to help you if our lifes are in danger then we need to prove that we will not go down with out a fight" she look at the human face to face with a determine look on her.

As the human looked around he turned back to Celestia "I get it fine you can come and fight".

"Thank you um just one thing what is your face like under that helmet" as she wondered.

"Huh of course" as he placed two hands on his helmet and pulled it off they saw he had peach skin colour and dark Blond hair his eyes colour was deep blue "so now you know what we humans look like under our armour skin"

"You just look wonderful" Rarity was eyeing him.

"Yes we do but yet inside is a thing of hatred and war type human but not all humans are war some are peaceful type any way if you like to return to your home I can summon a telaport and get you all home" he looked at them all as they nodded.

"Why not you come as well be our guess" Celestia asked him.

As he he looked at them "I am sorry but time as against us right now".

"Then we can follow you" she said to him in a determine face.

"Okay then" he said as they all cheered out a little "right then let go" he said walking through a portal he had open up as the other all braced them self and walked through the portal.

As they came to the other side they saw they where in this huge silver room where this huge long silver thing was with word at the side saying "Freedom Path" as Heritage walked up to them.

"Welcome to my ship come let go then" he said leading the way on to the thing as they where amazed by the size of the room and the thing called a ship.

As they walked on the ship they saw that librarian again as they followed him to another room where huge long glass was with all these boards that had lighten up and these knights had shown up and was pushing these buttons as everything had lighted up.

As Twilight was looking around she saw a flashing light "Um excuses me but is that meant to be doing that" as she pointed to it.

"Its a message as Heritage pushed the flashing light and a voice spoken "Heritage my love I am so sorry but we are losing it has been three years now since I placed you into a sleep earth had fallen our home is long gone I am so sorry for what I had done to you placing you to sleep" as it ended.

"Hurry we must make hast" he said as they felt the huge ship moving as Twilight and her friends and others saw they where moving upwards "Knights ready the slip space drive".

As the girls then heard a female voice calling out "Slip Space charging" as it started to count down as they then saw the sun light the girls where amazed at this ship as it was making it way up into the skies just then the countdown had finished as a huge portal open up.

"Okay let go" said Heritage as he smiled through his helmet watching the ponies amazed face at the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

as the ship came out of the other end of the portal the girls saw they where above this huge field there was a silver building like it was made out if metal "Okay then let go" Heritage said to the girls as they followed him to a hanger bay where these smaller thing where as he climber on first followed by the others Luna saw one of the knights was talking to him as he faced them "Guess your friends have arrived as well" he said as the door closed and they made their way up into the sky and they saw they where moving towards a building.

"There name is Corruption they are bad" as prince Free Moon said to him

"Heritage is this where your weapon is kept" Celestia said looking at him.

"No this is the map to where the control room for the weapon is" as he said to them just as a Knight pushed a button as a hissing noise was heard and then the door slide open to a room with other doors.

As the Knight had gone in first making sure it was clear and safe and then the other all walked in while they where walking they heard that same female voice "My lover please you must end this war but don't kill the galaxy" as it just kept on playing those words over again as they walked on but just as they stepped on to around thing they where meet with magic bolt as they saw it was those ponies "Knight take care of them" as he shouted out and pushed a button as the other could see the Knights fighting with the enemy until they had gone Twilight looked up and saw they where heading to another level.

…

When they reach the top they saw a small button and saw Heritage walking up to it pushing the button as the room then dulled down showing the planet as it zoomed in "Librarian show me where it is" he shouted out.

"Heritage the main control room is here one problem is that the enemy pony has triggered the security shield which we can't get through until three override station are shut down which will lower the shield to allow us get through" she said to him showing him the three place to go to.

"Okay then we will go there then" he said turning around but was stopped by her.

"Wait there is another problem he also open all the cells which means every last infection is woken up and is now engaging with all of our fronts and trying to get off this planet" she said sounding worried.

"Dammit okay we will take one thing at a time first stop him from firing the weapon" he said rushing back to the lift as the others followed "Twilight and all of you listen be careful now".

"We understand" Twilight said to him as they all saw the Knights where standing around "Okay lets get back outside call for our tanks and other vehicles" he said as they all rushed to the front door.

…

Just then these five huge planes came down dropping tank and other vehicles as they all climbed on "Okay lets roll out "How are we doing librarian".

"The infection has been slowed down for now but I fear the enemy will try to light the weapon you are nearing the main control room door" she said to him as they saw a silver door and stopped.

"Okay listen up here is the plan we get in and stop who ever this pony is and try to think on a way to deal with the infection" he said as they all nodded.

…

When they open the door they all where shocked to see dead ponies about "Mm what happen here" as they all walked on to a lift as Heritage pushed the button.

…

When they arrived at the top they all saw the infection had over run the main as it was a very long room where at the very far end was the controls "Well I never said it was easy" Heritage said as they all got ready then charged forward.

With the knight keeping the infection busy allowing the others to slip by As heritage was opening a door he failed to dodge a bullet coming from an infection sniper as he carried on through the pain running down the room passing many of it doors.

…

When they came to a bridge a knight had actives it as they all rushed over the bridge they saw a dark blue pony with dark green mane and tail laying dead "Guess their leader was killed" Heritage said as they all agreed on it.

Heritage saw a same size armoured body laying on the ground next to the control panel as he removed the helmet the girls saw how it was it was that girl how left those message behind as another massage played.

"I am guessing by now you found my body love listen regret on placing you in sleep but you knew this place better than any of us back home I am sorry for this" as it ended and Heritage got up pushing a few buttons.

"Okay listen Fee Moon I can send you back to the time line here" he said as a portal open up "But however if you want you can stay with them".

"I like to stay with them if that okay" Free Moon said to him as he nodded and closed the portal.

"Okay every one this is your stop here" a portal open again as he pushed a few buttons and a timer was seen.

"Okay what about you and the rest of the knights" Celestia said to him.

"We are staying here I won't make it" as he shown the bullet wound "I rather be by the side of my lover on this last moment and the knight as staying here to make sure they don't get near the panel to stop this weapons from exploding" he said to them all.

"I see we understand goodbye" Celestia said to her walking through the portal fisrt.

"Goodbye I always remember you" Rainbow Dash said shaking his hand and fly through the portal.

"Good luck to you" Free Moon said as he walked through next.

"We say our goodbye" Luna said walking through after him.

"Bye Heritage" Pinkie Pie said giving him a great big hug then hopped through.

"Well goodbye" Rarity said shaking his hand and walked on.

"See later" Applejack said giving him a high five and walked on.

"Well it just you two left" He said as they three had tears "Oh come here" he said as they hugged into each other "Now on you go and here" he gave them a book "It about us humans please make sure we aren't forgotten tell them all about us and who we are" he said.

"We won't" Twilight as they said their goodbyes and walked on as the portal closed.

Heritage picked up his lover body ad walked to a window "Librarian goodbye" he said as he heard her saying the same thing back as he saw the battle playing out on the planet ships crashing to the ground and tanks blowing up but he saw the sun setting down "Good night my love" he said giving her a kiss as the timer went to zero and "Bang".

…

Days had past now and Twilight and Fluttershy had kept their promise to him in every school every pony wanted to learn about the humans and what they did for the galaxy and what they paid to keeping it save while Free Moon live happily with his mother and nothing couldn't be better.

THE END


End file.
